Tu dois vivre
by Paige0703
Summary: Le monde de la magie est enfin libéré de la domination de Lord Voldemort. Pourtant notre jeune héros se laisse dépérir jour après jour. Quelqu’un viendra-t-il aider l’élu à retrouver le sourire et l’envie de vivre ? Qui sera cette personne ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tu dois vivre**_

_**Présentation :**____Le monde de la magie est enfin libéré de la domination de Lord Voldemort. Pourtant notre jeune héros se laisse dépérir jour après jour. Quelqu'un viendra-t-il aider l'élue à retrouver et sourire et l'envie de vivre ? Qui sera cette personne ?_

Je te regarde te détruire sans rien pouvoir faire. Je vois la joie et le bonheur quitter peu à peu tes yeux pourtant si rayonnants d'ordinaire. C'est fou les dégâts que peut faire un simple duel. "Simple" ? Façon de parler ! Ce duel contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était loin d'être un "simple" duel. Tu en ais finalement et miraculeusement sorti vainqueur. En tout cas c'est-ce que tout le monde pense. Personne ne voit réellement les signes de ta détresse, de ta lente et longue descente en Enfer. Ils disent tous que ça va passer avec le temps, les contre coups de la guerre, mais après tout, tu es l'élu, tu vas donc t'en remettre ! Bande idiots…

Tu t'amincis jour après jour. Je ne sais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas sentis les doux rayons du Soleil sur ta peau désormais si pâle. Essaierais tu de rivaliser avec la mienne ? C'est vrai que tu as perdu beaucoup avec cette guerre, à cause de Voldemort : tes parents et un avenir heureux avec eux, ton parrain, Dumbledore, des amis comme Neville, Luna ou encore Georges. D'autres sont gravement blessés comme le jeune Ron qui ne recouvrira jamais le vue… au moins il ne te verra pas dépérir à petit feu. Remus, lui, est toujours dans le coma et personne ne peut dire si il en sortira un jour. Il y a eu tellement d'autres blessés. Certains, tu ne les connaissait même pas, mais tu te sens concerné… Stupide Gryffondor ! Tu as un trop bon cœur pour ce monde qui ne le mérite pas. La seule personne assez intelligente pour remarquer ton isolement et cette miss-je-sais-tout, mais elle passe la plus grande partie de son temps à s'occuper de son récent mari aveugle : Hermione Granger Weasley.

Tu n'as même plus la force de faire quelques pas sans t'appuyer sur un meuble. Tu ne sors même plus de ta chambre. Mais pourquoi personne ne voit ces appels aux secours que tu tentes d'envoyer ? Pourquoi personne ne se préoccupe réellement du Sauveur du Monde de la Magie ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à m'en rendre compte ? Est-ce à cause de mes sentiments pour toi ? C'est vrai que je tiens plus à toi que je ne le devrais. Que veux-tu, j'ai su passer au-delà de mes préjugés. On va dire que Dumbledore m'y a un peu forcé. Me montrer des souvenirs te concernant : ton enfance misérable où personne n'était là pour toi (pas même Albus lui-même), tous les sacrifices que tu es prêt à faire pour sauver tes amis (face à Quirrell, face au basilic, face au détraqueurs, même face à un loup-garou déchaîné).

Je mettais bien tromper à ton compte : tu ressemble à ton père physiquement mais tu ressemble à ta mère pour ce qui est des yeux et en ce qui concerne ton caractère. Tu es réfléchie parfois, même si tu fonces tête baissée la plupart du temps. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux : tu suis ton cœur. Tu es têtu et courageux, un vrai Gryffondor. Aucun n'élève n'avait osé avant toi me tenir tête… Quelle audace et quelle insolence ! J'admet qu'au final, à force de te protéger de loin, d'agir en silence, toujours dans l'ombre, de t'observer en secret, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi. Que je suis pitoyable ! Je pourrais être ton père et tu peux avoir qui tu veux. Qui voudrais de moi de toute façon…

J'arrive au 12 Square Grimmaurd. La demeure semble vide, pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je grimpe une à une les marches conduisant à ta prison, cette chambre devenu ton lieu d'exil. J'arrive enfin. Je frappe. Pas de réponse. J'entre tout de même. Je te vois. Installé dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée. On pourrait croire que tu es mort si on ne voyait pas ta poitrine se soulevait légèrement au rythme de ta respiration. Je m'approche de toi. Tu ne sembles pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Je m'installe en face de toi, m'asseyant sur la table basse. Tu ne réagis pas. Tes yeux sont ternes, ils ont perdus leurs éclats d'autrefois, de tes jours heureux. Des cernes sont visibles et tes joues sont creusées par le manque de nourriture. Tu es si mince, si maigre qu'un coup de vent pourrait t'emporter, te briser en deux. Tu es plus fragile qu'un nouveau né.

- Harry ?

Tu ne réagis toujours pas. Pourtant je dois continuer. Garder espoir. Tu ne dois pas quitter ce monde, ce n'est pas ton heure…

- Je suis sur que tu peux m'entendre. Je ne peux pas te laisser te faire su mal comme tu le fais. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu ne peux pas abandonné maintenant. Pas alors que la ligne d'arrivée est juste là ! Le bonheur te tend enfin les bras, accepte-le. Réagis bon sang !

Je finis par te secouer pas les épaules. Je veux que tu bouges, que tu me remarques ! Fais-moi un signe Harry, montre moi que ce n'est pas encore trop tard et que je peux encore te sauver !

Ton regard croise finalement le mien. Des larmes apparaissent dans tes yeux. Il y a encore un espoir, tout n'est pas perdu.

- Je sais que c'est dur Harry, mais tu dois te battre.

- Je… non… trop fatigué…

Ta voix est rauque. Tu n'as plus l'habitude de parler.

- Je ne veux plus me battre. C'est fini…

- Non ce n'est pas fini ! Je te l'interdis tu entends ! Ne fais pas ça… Ne me fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie…

Des perles salées coulent maintenant de mes yeux. Je ne veux pas perdre la dernière personne à laquelle je tiens. Te perdre reviendrait à abandonner tout espoir au bonheur. Tu es ma lumière d'espoir Harry.

Tu lèves doucement ta main et essuie maladroitement mes larmes. Que j'aime sentir ta main contre ma joue. Au bout de quelques secondes tu l'enlève et ajoute :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Parce que j'ai mal.

Tu fronces légèrement les sourcils et poursuis :

- Pourquoi as-tu mal ?

- Parce que je vois que tu souffres et que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider.

Tu as l'air étonné de ma réponse. C'est vrai que l'on n'a jamais été proche, loin de là. Ta dernière année d'étude nous a pourtant rapproché un peu, après que le testament de Dumbledore ait expliqué la raison du « meurtre » organisé du directeur de Poudlard. Mon innocence étant prouvé, j'ai été là pour t'entraîner et pour t'épauler dans la quête et la destruction des horcruxes.

- Tu veux m'aider ? Mais, m'aider à quoi ?

- A vivre Harry ! Tu dois vivre ! Je te l'ai dit, tu ne vas pas abandonner si près du but. La guerre est finie, elle fait parti du passé dorénavant. Tu as tout pour être heureux ! Tu es en vie et pense à tes amis, eux aussi sont là.

- Pas tous malheureusement. Beaucoup ont été tué par ma faute. Si j'avais vaincu Voldemort plus tôt, si je n'étais pas allez au Département des Mystères, si…

- Ça suffit avec tes "si". Si tu n'avais pas était là, la guerre ferait encore rage, si tu n'avais pas vaincu Voldemort, Harry, le nombre de mort continuerait de croître. On peut continuer longtemps comme ça…

- Je sais, mais j'ai mal. Je me sens si seul, si fatigué… si las… je n'ai plus la force de rien… non, plus la force…

- Je suis là, moi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je te regarde te détruire. Jamais je ne te laisserais tu entends ?

- Vraiment ?

Un léger sourire apparaît sur ton visage et une lueur d'espoir au fond de tes yeux. C'est fou ce qu'un sourire peux tout changer.

- Oui, vraiment. Alors tu vas faire tes bagages et venir avec moi. Allez, dépêche !

- On va où ?

- C'est une surprise…

Tu te lèves doucement, et maladroitement tu commences à faire tes affaires. Je viens t'aider. Tout compte fait ce n'était si difficile de te convaincre. Le plus dur reste à faire. Une fois tes valises faites, et un copieux repas dans l'estomac, nous partons enfin pour un petit voyage autour du monde en 80 transplanages (ou peut-être un peu plus, je n'ai pas compté; lol). Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile tout les jours, je ne suis pas sur que l'on reviendra vivre ici, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je redonnerais leurs éclats à tes yeux émeraudes, je ferais que ton sourire soit plus présent sur ton visage, que ton rire résonne de par le monde. Je ferai tout pour faire taire les fantômes de ton passé, pour que tes nuits ne soient plus remplies de ses cauchemars, je ferai en sorte de sécher tes pleurs qui ont beaucoup trop coulés. Je te sauverais comme tu es en train de me sauver et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, qu'un jour tu m'aimeras comme je t'aime. Je serai toujours là pour toi, pour te rattraper pour te consoler et surtout pour t'aimer. J'attends avec impatience le jour ou tu me diras "Je t'aime aussi Sev."…

Fin

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai écrit ce texte à plus de minuit, les phrases me sont venues d'un coup… J'attends vos commentaires avec impatiences… (bonnes ou mauvaises, tout reviews est bonne à entendre… ou à lire)

Kiss, je vous adore TOUSSSSS !!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que nous voyageons autour du monde. Au début, tu passais la majeur partie de ton temps près d'une fenêtre. Tu aimais regarder l'agitation de l'extérieur, ses gens qui poursuivaient leur vie sans savoir se qui se passait ailleurs, sans savoir qu'un guerre venait de s'achever dans un monde dont-ils ignoraient totalement l'existence. Tu aimais leur insouciance. J'étais presque obligé de te faire manger moi-même.

Puis, peu à peu, tu as commencé à marcher. Pas beaucoup au début, c'est vrai. Tu restais enfermé dans ces chambres que nous louions, mais tu ne restais plus cette statue. Puis un jour, peut-être trois ou quatre mois après notre départ, tu as pris ta veste, l'a enfilé et à tourné ton visage vers moi. J'ai compris que tu étais prêt à sortir. On étais alors en Suisse. Nous avons fait une promenade qui dura toute l'après-midi, on rentra à l'heure pour le dîner. Une fois de retour. Tu t'installas à table, attendant que je prépare à manger, ce que je fis immédiatement. Je me souviens que je ne pouvais me défaire de mon sourire. Tu venais de faire un pas en avant, tu reprenais enfin goût à la vie. Je voyais enfin que mes efforts n'était pas vain, que j'avais bien fait de te forcer à faire ce petit voyage. Pour n'importe qui d'autre cela aurait paru insignifiant, mais pour moi, cela boulait tout dire.

Nous partîmes quelques jours après, direction l'Égypte. Le soleil, le sable, l'inconnu, les pyramides… le cadre parfait pour ton rétablissement. Pourtant les progrès mirent du temps à réapparaître. Mais après un peu plus d'un mois que nous soyons installé, tu franchis une nouvelle étape vers la guérison. Nous étions tous les deux installés dans le salon. J'étais dans le fauteuil, tu étais installé dans mes bras, ta tête reposant sur mon torse. Tu aimais être installé ainsi, tel un enfant. Je suppose que c'est aussi un peu un moyen de rattraper ces années de manque affectif de ton enfance. Ce soir là, tu levas ton regard vers moi, et prononça tes premiers mots depuis notre départ : "Et si nous partions pour le Japon, j'ai une envie de sushi…". Tu affichais un sourire des plus enfantin. J'étais tellement fier de toi et de tes progrès, que j'aurais accepté n'importe laquelle de tes demandes. Tu venais de parler, c'est tout ce qui comptais pour moi.

Évidemment le lendemain matin nous faisions nos bagages et direction le pays du soleil levant. Tu recommençais enfin à parler. Ce n'était parfois qu'un "Bonjour", mais pour moi, cela illuminait mes journées. Après des semaines et des semaines de larmes, tu recommençais à sourire. Une ombre vînt pourtant assombrir ce tableau. Un matin, un hibou t'apporta une lettre qui fit ressurgir de nombreux fantômes. Tes amis, tes camarades d'écoles, qui n'avaient quasiment rien fait pour toi, préférant s'occuper de leurs problèmes oubliant que leur héros aussi en avait, t'écrivaient pour t'annoncer que le professeur Lupin venait enfin de se réveiller.

Tu n'avais pas encore ouvert la lettre que tes mains tremblaient déjà, juste à la vue de l'écriture. A la fin de ta lecture, les larmes ruisselaient le long de tes joues, sans que tu ne puisses les arrêter. Tu t'enfuis dans la chambre. Bien évidemment, je t'y rejoignit. Tu étais roulé en boule sur le lit. Je m'installe à tes côtés. Adossé au mur je te pris dans mes bras. Tu pleuras encore pendant plusieurs heures, répétant un seul et unique mot : "Pardon". Tu le répétais, encore et encore, tel une litanie sans fin. A bout de force, tu finis par t'endormir. Je n'osais bouger de peur de te réveiller. Tu m'y plusieurs jours à t'en remettre, mais tu recommença à sourire bien plus tôt que je ne le l'aurais cru. Puis vint le jour où tu décidas qu'il était temps de reprendre notre voyage.

Nous alla^mes un peu partout : Hawaï, Allemagne, Brésil, Pologne, Paraguay, Russie, Hongrie, Italie, Tunisie… Plus on voyageaient, plus tu reprenais des forces. Il arrivait parfois que se soit toi qui m'oblige à sortir un peu pour prendre l'air, pour me ressourcer. Je n'avais alors plus qu'un souhait, qu'un jour tu me regardes comme moi je te regardes que tu réalise à quel point je tiens à toi… mais en même temps je croix que j'avais un peu peur d'être rejeté. C'est pourquoi je me taisais.

Et nous voilà, aujourd'hui, le soleil se couche doucement. Nous sommes arrivé il y a déjà trois jours à la Réunion. Nous sommes à une petite crique, tu es assis entre mes jambes, et je devines que tu observes les reflets du soleil sur cette eau si pure.

Tu te retournes finalement vers moi, tu es désormais à genoux devant moi :

- Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié. Tu m'as pourtant sauvé, tu m'as réconforté comme personne ne l'avait avant, tu m'as guidé hors des ténèbres dans lesquels je m'étais moi-même emprisonné… Je me doute bien que cela n'a pu du être facile pour toi, je me connais, je suis têtu…

Je t'écoutes, ne sachant pas où tu veux en venir. Veux-tu repartir en Angleterre ? Veux tu arrêter de voyager à mes côtés ? Essaye tu de me dire que mon rôle doit prendre fin ?

- … pourtant tu as continué de croire en mon retour parmi les vivants. C'est pendant tout ces voyages que je me suis rendu compte de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, le monde est bien plus vaste que je ne le pensais. Deuxièmement, ta compagnie est beaucoup plus plaisante que je ne le pensais quand j'étais élève. Troisièmement, je dois vraiment te remercier, et quatrièmement…

Tu t'approche de mon visage, tes mains sur mon torse, tes lèvres désormais sur les miennes. Tu m'embrasses. Je ne peux y croire. Après quelques secondes tu romps le baiser et plonge ton regard dans le mien. Tu reprends :

- … je t'aime. Il est vrai que je suis un peu lent à la détente. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la manière que tu avais de me regarder, et cette voix si douces que tu utilisais pour me celer après chacun de mes innombrables cauchemars… J'aurai du voir plus tôt ces gestes montrant à quel point tu m'aimais. Désolé de ne m'en être rendu compte que maintenant…

Je t'attire finalement contre moi, et te fais te taire par un baiser le plus doux et le plus tendre possible.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, après tout ce que tu as traversé, je ne peux que me réjouir de te voir enfin heureux et en pleine forme. Savoir que tu m'aimes est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir. Depuis le temps que j'espérais enfin pourvoir te dire "Je t'aime tant Harry".

Tu te sers avantager contre moi. Je n'en reviens pas. Il c'est passé tellement de choses depuis le début de ce grand voyage. Je suis heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. T'avoir dans mes bras, savoir que tu m'aimes…

- Tu sais, je me dis qu'une petites escales en Angleterre serait envisageable dans les semaines à venir. Tu en penses quoi Sev ?

- J'en penses que je t'aime et que je te suivrais au bout du monde…

Un baiser, le sable, la mer, le soleil couchant, toi et moi… Je viens de trouver mon Paradis sur Terre.

_ Je sais, je sais… C'était censé être un OS, mais après avoir lu plusieurs remarques me disant qu'une petite suite serait pas mal, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas faux. Vous allez me dire que j'en ai mis du temps, et c'est vrai, mais je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration totale… et une fois celle-ci trouvé, j'ai eue quelques petits problèmes d'ordi (je sais ma vie ne vous intéresse pas) : plusieurs semaines sans internet ! Comment faire pour poster la suite de ma fic ? La poisse…_  
_ Mais la voilà finalement. J'espère du fond du coeur qu'elle vous plaira, et la, c'est belle et bien la fin!_

_ Kiss_


End file.
